fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Astraea
, Lady Justice |jname = アストライア |id = 242 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,622/9,734 |hp = 1,845/11,531 |gatk = 11,786 |ghp = 13,981 |voicea = Itō Shizuka |illus = Toh Azuma |attribute = Sky |growthc = Semi Reverse S |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 9.9% |npchargeatk = 0.43% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 17.5% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = f |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Pseudo-Servant, Roman, Servants, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 3 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own critical damage by 10%. |img2 = Territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 10%. |img3 = goddess essence |name3 = Goddess' Essence |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 225. Increases own debuff resistance by 22.5%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Gains 20 critical stars. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to enemy with Evil Alignments. |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |12 = |4}} |13 = |4}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |4}} |23 = |4}} |24 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |44 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skills Reinforcements |4}} |12 = |4}} |13 = |4}} |21 = |4}} |22 = |4}} |23 = |4}} |24 = |4}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |4}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |4}} |44 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |53 = |4}} |61 = |4}} |62 = |4}} |63 = |4}} |64 = |4}} |71 = |10}} |81 = |12}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance by 10% and critical damage by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia * is a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Luviagelita Edelfelt. *She has the highest ATK and HP values out of all 4 Rulers. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Tristan. *Her second Noble Phantasm is Iam Redit et Virgo: Let Order Be Here Restored Images Saint Graphs= Ruler_1_art.png|Stage 1 Ruler_2_art.png|Stage 2 Ruler_3_art.png|Stage 3 Ruler_4_art.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S242Icon.png|Stage 1 AstraeaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AstraeaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AstraeaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S242 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S242 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S242 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Astraea_1.png|Stage 1 Astraea_2.png|Stage 2 Astraea_3.png|Stage 3 S242 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S242 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S242 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Astraea Sheet1.png|Stage 1 Astraea Sheet2.png|Stage 2 Astraea_ST3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= CE1039.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Astraea CE1114.png|To Pursue Literary and Military Arts Simultaneously |-| Others= AstraeaIllust01.png|Illustration by Toh Azuma Category:Lord El-Melloi II Case Files Category:Greek Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Divine Category:Roman Category:Atlantis